Because you're interseting
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Bonbon x oc... FNAF AU. I dk...


Human!Bonbon x OC

Oc: Kimko Kim for short.

She's an old friend of Moira's, one of the few that she has. Kimko is a clam person who isn't easy to scare. Sadly Moira is the reason why she took the job.

Because you're interesting.

She sighed lightly as she walked into the building for her first night. She got a txt from her old friend from hot school, asking her to try out the night shift and she just had to try it. She walked around, looking around as she squeezed lightly onto her backbag that she had just in case she got bored.

She looked at the toys and tilted her head. "They look like the originals yet more girly..." She then shrugged and walked off to the office with an 'Oh well'. She didn't really like the animatronics, not since she was younger and saw a kid get killed. (not the bite of 87. The one before. FNAF4)

In the office, she noticed a note. She sat her bag down and picked up the note. "You should be fine since I asked them all to be nice. Yet Bonbon might come to check you out. Just use the mask since he's not like Bonnie." She read the note then sighed. "Not like Bonnie. No Duh. That Bonbon is girly and blue." She threw the note away and sat down to get ready for her shift.

He sighed lightly as his day mode shut off. Him as well as the others shifted to their humans forms before doing anything. The blue hair male looked over at his friends.

"Did you see the new girl?" He asked.

The bear looked over at the bunny. "Yea but Moira asked us not to do anything to her."

"Maybe she's play with us like Moira does." The female chicken said happily.

The males looked over at her then sighed. "I doubt that Chica. Seeing how she didn't seem to like us when she walked pass us." the bear said, making the female pout.

"That's true…" Chica said softly. "I guess I will see if the old Chica will play with me then." With that Toy Chica went off to the back, leaving Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

Yet as soon as she left, Toy Bonnie walked off to the office, making Toy Freddy growl lightly at the bonny. "Bonbon is going to get slapped if her friend gets hurt." He muttered before walking off to see the old Freddy.

Bonbon walked to the hallway and smirked as his green eyes saw the girl and thought her (f/c) hair was really pretty and that she wasn't do anything out then playing on her (f/c) cellphone. It seem like she didn't noticed his stare and that was fine with him.

She glared at her cell as she had a texting war with Moira. Sadly she didn't even know what the war was about but now it's about what was cutest, rabbits or foxes. "Damn it, Moira. Foxes are not as cute as bunnies. Stop saying it." She said as texted it with a light growl.

"So you like bunnies?" Asked a soft yet cold voice.

She jumped and looked up to see the blue hair bunny. At first she didn't know how to take it but after a bit of just looking at him, she opened her mouth to answer him. "Yes…"

"Why?"

She eyed him. 'You're a bunny and you're asking that. How odd are you?' She asked herself before sighing. "Because they are cute and soft."

"...why are you fighting bunnies and foxes with the witch?"

She opened her mouth to answer but her cell went off to when she got another text. She looked down and blinked. "Check on the old ones? What?"

The guy sighed. He walked around the desk and stood behind her. He lead over her and touched the tablet. He went around until it got to the room with the old ones in it. He didn't notice that she was a deep red from the closeness.

She blinked lightly and turned deep red as he check the cams. She looked at him and stared at him. "Who are you?"

He looked over at her and smiled cutely. "Toy Bonnie. Or Bonbon as Moira likes to call me."

She moved the chair and stood up, moving away from him. "You're…. The blue bunny?"

He stood up and looked at her. "Yes.." He then thought a bit. "You're the one called Kimko, right?"

She nodded as she stared at him. She didn't believe the stories her friend told her, but yet they were true. They were able to turn human yet how.

Bonbon sighed lightly, getting slightly bored. But then he got an idea. He walked over to her as she back away. He walked her into the wall as he got close to her. He leaned over and kissed her before she could stop him.

Her (f/c) eyes widen as the odd bunny kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but her first one. Sadly she ended up kissing him back, closing her eyes. She didn't know why but she liked the kiss.

He smirked as he broke the kiss. "You're interesting." He said as he reached over and touched her redden cheek gently. "Lots more interesting than the witch." He said, leaning close and kissing her gently again.

End.


End file.
